I Can Wait
by notmagnificent
Summary: I suck at summaries... It's basically a Huddy oneshot. Cuddy has a new boyfriend! But as always, there is trouble in paradise. It was my first attempt at a Huddy fic. Rated T just to be safe. Oh, and I do not own anything.


"House, do your clinic duty," Cuddy hounded House. He had been evading her all day, but he knew all along that she would eventually check in Wilson's office.

"Gee, Cuddy. I would, but I've got a big case on my hands. You know sick people. Always got _something _wrong with them."

"I didn't give you a new case."

House pursed his lips. "Wilson." His eyes darted to her chest.

"Stop staring at my breasts," Cuddy sighed.

"You're wearing that necklace," he observed.

"You're wearing a blue shirt," she countered.

"You always wear it on dates," he clarified. Cuddy fingered he necklace. Her grandmother gave it to her before she died. She had always believed it to be good luck. "Do you have a date?"

"If I say yes, will you go do your clinic duty?" House contemplated this.

"Maybe." Cuddy groaned.

"Yes. Now leave."

_

* * *

A couple weeks later..._

"I don't care what the FDA says. When have I ever cared? The "experimental" treatment could save her life."

" '_Could._' It _could_ save her life. But then again, it could kill her."

"The whole diagnostics department is about taking risks."

"House, I don't have time for this. I have to leave. So don't--" Cuddy was abruptly cut off by the opening of her door. A tall man with midnight black hair and light stubble popped his head in the door.

"Hey Dominic," Cuddy beamed.

"Dominic?" House scoffed.

Dominic laughed. "I take it this is the infamous Doctor House?"

"Yes," Cuddy muttered.

"So are you ready to leave?" he asked eagerly.

"I have to get all my stuff first."

"All right. I can wait."

"Well," House sighed. "I'm...gonna go bug Wilson."

House limped into Wilson's office.

"House," Wilson acknowledged House's presence.

"Wilson."

"What are you doing here?" Wilson asked. "I've got patients up to my eyeballs and--"

"Do you know anything about Cuddy's new boyfriend?" House interrupted. "He's got a tan line around his ring finger, so he must've been married recently. Either that or he's a pimp..."

"Hm," Wilson mumbled. "I don't know." House sighed.

"That was helpful," House commented sarcastically.

* * *

House was on his lunch break with Wilson at his favorite restaurant. They were both having a slow week, so they decided to take advantage of the time.

"So in the end, it _was _lupus..." House concluded.

"Ah," Wilson said. "A similar thing happened to one of _my _patients, but instead of--" House cut him off with a gaping mouth.

"Look. That's the boyfriend, right?" House pointed at Dominic, who was sharing lunch with another woman. And leaning in _extra-_close.

"He's wearing a wedding ring." Wilson looked back over at House. "Tell her."

"Why don't you tell her? You're Mr. People Skills."

"House, you obsess over all her relationships. You love to barge in and steal the spotlight. I know you don't want this relationship. Now you have a chance to _do _something about it. So do it."

* * *

House pulled up to Cuddy's home on his motorcycle. He peered through the window where Cuddy and Dominic were making dinner. Cuddy spotted House staring.

"Hold on, Dominic," she said, on her way to the window. "What are you _doing _here?" she hissed.

House hesitated before saying, "Just out for an evening limp. What about you?"

"Get. Out. Of. Here."

House stood there for a brief second, then hobbled over to his motorcycle and took off.

* * *

House was on a quick ride around downtown when he came to a red light. He looked around at the scenery. A nic-nac shop on the left. And on the right, a small Italian bistro. And Dominic with yet another girl. No ring. Damn.

House flicked on his turn signal and turned towards Cuddy's neighborhood.

* * *

A knock resonated on the door to Cuddy's House.

_If this is who I think it is..._

House.

_Damn._

"What is it House? Dominic's not here."

"Get on my motorcycle."

"Why? What do you want now?"

"I need you to see something," he said in his gruff baritone voice.

"All right." Cuddy shoved her way past the cripple standing at her doorstep and mounted his motorcycle.

* * *

"House why are we doing this? It's like thirty six degrees outside and you should be driving a car around."

"Oh would you shut up?" House finally intervened. Cuddy was silenced. They pulled up to the bistro and House pointed to it.

"It's a restaurant. House I go there all the time; I don't need to see...Dominic?! Why that cheating bastard..."' She dismounted the bike, but House grabbed her wrist. His chilling blue eyes offered her solace and told her that there was no need to go inside. She nodded and got back on the bike.

"Take me home, House."

* * *

Cuddy opened her door and let House in She sat on the couch and tears formed in her eyes. House took a spot next to her and she buried her face in his strong shoulder.

"I'm sorry," House simply said. Cuddy lifted her head slowly and turned to face him.

"Thank you for telling me. I didn't know you cared."

"I don't. Wilson made me do it." She smiled, despite herself. She knew he cared.

He moved a bit closer and his lips caught hers in a beautiful mix of emotions: hurt, betrayal, love, friendship, caring. Cuddy endulged herself in a sweet kiss, then pulled away suddenly. House looked puzzled.

"I--I just--Dominic--cheating--more time..." her voice faded as her loss for words grew.

His simple reply was: "I can wait."


End file.
